


It Takes Time To Believe It...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad Michaels consoling DeLa when she's depressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time To Believe It...

The silence of the bar is unusual and yet it allows Chad to find the person who needed her most. Chad's smile is soft as she settles beside Dela, nudging her lightly. 

"Hey Dela."

"Chad?"

Dela sounds almost surprised and it's all Chad can do not to laugh. 

"Of course..."

"How bad did I fuck it up?"

"Not at all."

"No. Be honest."

"Not. At. All."

Chad says the words again, fiercely this time, her arm wrapping tightly around Dela's shoulders. 

"C'mon sparkler... what's bugging you really?"

"I just... I keep feeling like I fuck everything up."

"Black Dog biting your ass again?"

"Slightly."

"Well, that's one bad dog..."

Dela half-laughs, her head coming to rest on Chad's shoulder, neither of them have bothered to de-drag and Chad smiles slightly at Dela in the mirror. 

"Look at us... two cute-ass Queens."

Dela smiles slightly. 

"No, one awesome friend... and the person who needed them."

"Well, I'm going nowhere chick, so... cheer up."

"Sing to me?"

Chad half-laughs, then thinks. 

"Alright..."

Silence falls and, as the last of the other Queens leave, Chad begins to sing, softly. 

"I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show   
My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw   
Papa would do whatever he could   
Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of   
Doctor Good 

Gypsys, tramps, and thieves   
We'd hear it from the people of the town   
They'd call us Gypsys, tramps, and thieves   
But every night all the men would come around   
And lay their money down...."


End file.
